A user device may communicate with a network via a base station that processes traffic traveling between the user device and the network. The user device may communicate with the network while moving between cells associated with different base stations. User devices may communicate with the base stations to receive services, from the network, via unicast, multicast, and/or broadcast communications. The unicast, multicast, and/or broadcast communications may be received on different frequencies bands and/or allocations. However, the network may become congested when the number of user devices, accessing services via any one of the frequency allocations, is greater than a threshold.